Is this safehouse actually safe?
by NCIS-Rachel
Summary: Tony and Ziva are being kept in a safehouse after a threat on their life have been made. But is it as safe as they think?
1. Chapter 1

"Tony, we have been in this safe house for almost twenty-four hours. Nobody has showed up! How long are we supposed to stay here?" Ziva exclaimed, nearly insane. She hated staying in one place for a long period of time, and especially when she was in danger. In Mossad, she traveled. Accepting the fact this was another option was too much.

"I know, Ziva. Both of our lives have been threatened. It's not my fault. Calm down. If we are here another hour I'll call Gibbs and ask him to let us leave." Tony bartered back to her.

"Ask him, Tony?" She looked at him, obviously annoyed. He gave her a look. It wasn't his fault they had to sit in a safe house. At least Gibbs or McGee would drop in occasionally and check on them. He even brought Pizza once, which, of course, Ziva wouldn't eat because of her nerves.

"I am going to go find something to do. In the meantime, eat something. You haven't eaten since we've been here. At least drink something." Tony nearly ordered. He was worried about her. She wasn't usually like this. She would usually be the calm one, the one excited for action. But for some reason, this threat got to her.

* * *

Ziva finally decided to go search for something to drink in the garage. If she had any luck, she would find some coffee. But she would settle for water if she had to.

Even though she knew she wasn't supposed to open any doors that went to the outside, she opened the small door in the garage for fresh air. Being cooped up inside all day wasn't exactly her idea of a good time. The air, although being in the near middle of a forest, was remarkably clear. She flashed back to a time in her childhood when her and her brother and sister were playing in a forest.

"Ziva! Come here!" Ari called her. She took Tali by the arm and ran down a path, following her brother's call. "Look! There is a house back here!" Her brother called once more.

"Oh my. Look, Eev. Look! Bootiful!" Tali spoke, her words still a little short of fully developed. She was right, however. The house was beautiful. It was a small house, a cottage if you will. Brick all around and smoke coming from the top. The sun made it look even brighter, making a dazzling backdrop. It almost looked surreal, this house. Whoever this belonged to must have not been home, because all of their lights were off. It was truly beautiful, though. And something very out of the ordinary to find in this forest.

"Yes, Tali, it is. Just like you." Ziva smiled at her sister. She pulled her close and hugged her.

Something now, Ziva wishes she could do. She missed Tali, and she missed Ari. She always would.

"Ziva? Where'd you go?" Tony called from inside the house. She quickly shut the door behind her, forgetting to lock it, and hurried to the house with a water in her hand.

"Here. I was looking for something to drink." She yelled, approaching the door.

"You know there was water in the mini-fridge, right?" He asked, folding his forehead.

"Did you find anything to do, Tony?" Ziva changed he subject, and emphasizing the word 'do'.

"No. I didn't. I went to the bathroom. I was about to go look, but the door was open, so I didn't. I will now, though." Tony walked to the other room, searching for a game, or anything to make do with. Hoping for a movie, but expecting nothing less than dust.

Ziva sighed. The one day of the week it was particularly nice outside, she was stuck in a safe house. She would have preferred a crime scene over this. But, maybe there would be one. Maybe they would catch the terrorist. Hopefully, not maybe.

Debating on whether to go back outside, she placed her hand on the doorknob, but decided not to. She just walked away from the door. But it did open, however, except she didn't open it. Someone else did.

The sound of the gun shook the house, Ziva turned around as soon as she heard the gun cock, but it wasn't fast enough. Her gun wasn't even unsheathed when the bullet hit her side.

With a grunting sound and a catch of breath, she clutched her side and fell to her knees.

Upon looking up, she saw nothing other than the man they were looking for. Ziva barely had any strength left, but she managed to pull out her gun. It weighed a ton. Her shot hit his leg, delaying him enough for Tony to arrive.

He kept shouting Ziva's name, but when he saw the man, he fired. He fired until he had no bullets remaining.

Tony ran over to Ziva, dropping to his knees and clutching her in his arms.

"I got him, Ziva. I got him. You're going to be okay. It's going to be okay." He tried comforting her as he notified Gibbs, and called the ambulance. She grabbed his shirt and clenched her fists. Her eyes were blinking, faster and faster.

"Ziva.." Tony's voice nearly cracked. He almost thought she was .. gone. But how could he have shot her? He was good, he had to be.

Ziva made another grunting/ sighing noise, and took a deep breath. Her grip on his shirt tightened when she saw the wound. Tony held her tighter, placing his jacket over the wound and putting pressure on it.

"Tony.." Ziva managed, "don't leave.."

"I'm not going anywhere, Ziva. I won't leave you. I promise." He assured her, putting her head in his hand, and smiled at her.

She smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

The doctors in the hospital were telling Tony over and over that her condition was still not finalized, but Tony refused to believe it. He was still trying to get over the fact that Ziva of all people was in the hospital..

As Tony was arguing with the doctors about Ziva, Gibbs came behind him with coffee, and that shut DiNozzo up enough for the doctor to tell the people who he actual came out to talk to that their family member was conscious and asking for them.

Then came the headslap.

"Don't argue with them, DiNozzo. They're just doing their job." He said, sipping his coffee.

"That should be us, Gibbs, going back to see her."

"You've been back already. We all have." Gibbs had a thought, but it passed.

"It's different when she can't talk back."

"She can hear you, though."

"I know.."

Gibbs looked at Tony, who had obviously been through way more coffee than Gibbs had realized. It was nearly mid-night, and he was wide awake.

"Go home, DiNozzo. She'll be fine."

"With all do respect, boss, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here." He looked Gibbs straight in the eye. It was his fault she was here. He hadn't been watching her back like he was told to. Gibbs just looked at him like he knew he would say that.

Just as Tony was about to speak, Ziva's doctor got an emergency call on his pager, and he looked at both Gibbs and Tony before rushing back through the doors. Tony, of course, did not take this lightly. He was furious. He knew something had went on, but nobody was telling them.

About 10 minutes later, the doctor walked out of the doors. Tony shot out of his seat, only to be held down by Gibbs's hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Tony demanded.

"She's fine, but still out of it. Someone just pressed the wrong button on her machine. Nothing changed. I'm sorry." He said with as much care and sympathy as he could, but Tony didn't care. His eyed flared, and he stomped his way down to the cafeteria.

Things crossed his mind like Usain Bolt crosses the finish line. _It should have been me_. _I always let her down_. _Why can't I ever prove myself to be trustworthy?_ _I'm a constant failure with her_. And, _why didn't I just tell her the way I felt before. Now I might now even get to…_

He looked at his food. As hungry as he was, and as good as the food looked, he almost couldn't eat, but he forced himself. He didn't want to be like that. He wanted to be strong. Ziva would notice any sign of weakness he showed. So he ate. He went back and got more, two more plates full. The third time he went was for Ziva. He knew exactly what she would want, because they know each other that well.

He made his way back to the waiting room, hiding the food in his pocket just in case they said anything. He wanted to make her smile somehow, and he didn't know any other way than this as of right now.

In the waiting room, he fell asleep, and starting dreaming..

There was a sound coming from Tony's bed. A person was moving around, restless. He turned over to find Ziva sleeping next to him, sweating in her sleep. He knew she had nightmares, but he'd never actually seen how she looked during them. It scared him just looking at her.

"Zee?" He whispered in her ear. His sleepy voice was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard come out of his mouth.

She was a little more conscious, enough to melt into Tony's cuddle. He tried to wake her up by singing her songs, and writing letters on her back. What worked, though, was the whispering.

"Good morning" He smiled at her. She smiled back. "Bad dream?" Her face made the expression that wanted to know how he knew.

"You're sweating, sweetheart." He answered, snuggling into her even tighter. Ziva just groaned at the thought of him seeing her face as sweaty as it had been.

"Well, how did you sleep?" She managed in her sleepy voice, which Tony found extremely hot.

"Oh I slept well. I had you beside me." He smiled. Ziva turned around so her stomach was on his.

"That's good." She grinned at him. Her hand slowly went down his bare chest, leading down to his the brim of his sweats.

"Tony…" She trailed off. Or he did.

"Tony!" Her voice was angry now, but wait, it wasn't her voice…

"TONY!" The doctor shouted. He was back in the hospital. He cursed at himself in his mind.

"Y...Yeah, doc?" He replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Good news. She's awake, and she's asking for you." He smiled.

Tony again shot up at the comment, still groggy, and followed the doctor into the room of his partner's.

"I'll leave you two alone." The doctor said in a tone that almost suggested a personal relationship between Tony and Ziva.

"Ziva?" He whispered, walking into the room.

"Hey!" She positioned herself upright, so she could be comfortable in the proceeding conversation.

"..Ziva.." he said in a way that people say when they haven't seen someone in years, much like the 'soul mates' they dealt with a few years back. He made his way over to her bedside and stopped to look at her for a few seconds.

She smiled at him, breaking his frozen stance. He bent down to hug her, and hugged her for a long time. He thought this would never happen again. He loved her hugs, which made it even better when she hugged him back.

This was the last time he would almost lose her. He couldn't cope with it again.

A knock on the door forced them apart.. and a familiar face walked in the door…


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, Gibbs." Ziva greeted her boss as he walked in. He was carrying flowers, which he sat on the night stand beside her bed.

"How are you doing, Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"I am fine." She assured. Of course, though, he knew she wouldn't admit to being anything other than 'fine'. Ziva had a way of shielding her emotions.

"Abby's worried sick about you." Gibbs informed her. Abby had been pacing the ER all night until McGee drove her home in fear she would have a mental breakdown. They had apparently come back while Tony was visiting Ziva.

"Is she here?" Tony asked his boss. Gibbs nodded as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I'll go get her. If you need anything, Zeev, call me." Tony made his way out of the hospital room and into the waiting room where Abby and McGee were. He was greeted with a bear hug.

"Tony!" Abby shouted.

"Hey, Abbs." Tony responded, nearly choking.

"Is she alright?" Abby squeaked.

"She's fine." He assured.

"Thank God! Can we see her?" Abby came back.

"Yeah, follow me." Tony led them to her room.

"You coming in?" McGee asked.

"I'll wait until you guys are done. I've been with her all morning, so it's only fair. I actually have something I need to do." Tony answered. McGee nodded.

"Hey, McGee?" Tony called.

"Yeah?"

"Would you set this on her table? I forgot to give it to her." Tony handed him the food he'd forgotten about.

"Sure thing." McGee took the food and walked in.

* * *

"Hey Ziva!" Abby nearly screamed. She tried to keep a joyful expression plastered on her face, but the fact that Ziva David was in the hospital was excruciatingly painful. She was the one who had always insisted she was fine, and who worried about everyone else before herself. She just _didn't_ get hurt.

"Hey Abby." Ziva smiled, although the smile showed agony.

"How are you doing?" Abby asked.

"I am fine." Ziva repeated her earlier words. She saw McGee place food on the night stand. "What's that?"

"Tony gave it to me. I think it's from the cafeteria." McGee informed her.

She eyed the food. How did he know exactly what she wanted? She would ask him about that later.

"You had a lot of people worried, Ziva," McGee told her. "We're all glad you're doing better."

Ziva smiled. She imagined their faces when they heard the news. Then she flashed back to the incident…

"Did they catch him?" Ziva asked. Gibbs noticed her sudden change in expression, but didn't say anything.

"Yeah. You hit him once. Tony fired the kill shot, though." Gibbs notified her.

"Pretty good shot, too, considering you'd just been wounded." McGee stated. He was impressed, and, honestly, so was Ziva. She didn't know how she hit him.

Then, the doctor came in.

"I think it's time Miss David takes a nap. You can come back to see her around six." He stated.

"What am I, five? I do not take naps, doctor." Ziva looked at him blankly. The others laughed as they headed out.

* * *

When they left, the doctor spoke once again, "In the morning, you might be able to go home. Do you know who's taking you?"

Ziva hadn't thought about that. Who would?

"I am." Tony walked in. Ziva's eyes widened when he advised the doctor.

"Very well. Sign here, please." The doctor ordered. "I told the others to leave, but you can stay. Just don't tell them." He winked.

Tony wondered what the doctor was insinuating. Probably, he figured he and Ziva were together. But he put the thought beside him.

"Doing better?" Tony pulled a chair up beside her bed.

"I was fine earlier." Ziva sat up.

"You said so, but I knew you were in pain." He smirked.

"How did you-"

"I know you, Ziva. Like that food over there. I knew exactly what to get you."

"I had been meaning to ask you about that." She smiled.

"Oh, I picked up this thing when I was exploring the hospital. I thought you might like it." Tony said as he got up and fetched something from the counter by the door.

"A monkey?" Ziva noticed. Her face scrunched up.

"A _sock_ monkey. Smell it." Tony handed her the gift.

"Why would I- Oh wow that smells wonderful!" Ziva breathed.

"It's cinnamon. I thought you'd like it." Tony smiled.

"I guess you do know me."

"Told you."" Tony joked.

Ziva yawned. It was nearly two in the morning and she was tired, despite the fact she had been lying in bed all night.

"Tired?" Tony noticed. He smiled. The stress melted off of her face when she was tired. She was peaceful.

"Mmmhm." Ziva yawned again. Tony reached over her to pull the blankets over her. Ziva grabbed his arm.

"Yeah, Zee?"

Ziva patted the bed beside her; Tony was a little surprised. He didn't question it, though. All he wanted to do was hold her. He was cautious of her wound as he snuggled under the covers next to her. Tony slid his arm around her small waist. Ziva purred as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried sick I'd lost you." He whispered into her ear. A smile slowly appeared on Ziva's lips.

"It is not your fault, you know." She noticed the tone change in his voice, and knew what he was thinking.

"How do you figure?"

"I disobeyed orders. I walked outside and left the door unlocked. It was my fault." Ziva confessed. Tony was shocked. That's how the guy got in! He would have never thought Ziva unlocked the door. Believing the shooter broke in was somehow easier on him. However, it still wasn't her fault she got shot.

"You couldn't have known, Zee. It's not your fault you got shot. I should have been with you." Tony, no matter what Ziva said, would still blame himself for her getting shot.

"You are here now, though."

"I should have been there then, too. And every other time."

"I do not blame you, Tony."

"But I blame myself." Tony uttered.

"Do not blame yourself. You did not shoot me, so you have no reason to."

"I just feel like I could have done something more." Tony articulated.

"I am fine with the way things turned out. Nothing more was needed." Ziva declared.

"You still got shot." He frowned.

"If I hadn't, would we be lying together right now?"

"I guess not." Tony smiled.

"Good night, Tony." She whispered.

"Good night, Zee." He whispered back.


End file.
